Oyasumi
by Asarikou-chan
Summary: Post frontier. At a chilly night, conversations dragged each other leading the twins to question their relationship and giving Kouji the chance to reveal his dream. Cute brotherly love.


**Author Note**

Konichiwa Minna-san!

It is a post-frontier focusing on the twins .They are at Kouichi's place. There are some points taken from the CD Drama (Kouji's dream,their presents, what they said to each other on their birthdays, the reality show,and the feeling that they don't know each other ) And it is my first one shot ^.^"

The title isn't much related to the fiction but somehow I found that it suits its end. It means "Goon Night". Anyway this is a one shot from the so many shots I am planning for the twins.

I feel that those two are just too much close to each other even more than any normal brothers because of er.. the unique way they met and being symbols of Darkness and Light. They don't act like normal brothers(Like Takuya or Tomoki and their brothers)which made them kinda different from normal siblings. So this fiction will talk a little bit about their bond(brotherly love ^.^.). Kawaii! Nothing is better than brotherly love scenes .

Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.

_Edited: 4- 26-2012_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the twins. I love them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oyasumi<strong>!

The rain poured heavily outside the window, tapping the thin glass skillfully. The rain's musical symphony was cut by an equally musical yawn from a twelve-year-old child. He stifled his yawn and rubbed his sleeping eyes with his left hand for the his right hand was busy at the moment. His gaze shifted from the window to the reality show about twins on the TV He grabbed the remote control from the coach arm and switched the TV off.

He sighed in boredom and looked at the sleeping figure in his lap. Smiling slightly, the long-haired boy poked an identical face's cheek teasingly.

'Come'n Nii-san! Napping time is over.'

Kouichi opened his eyes lazily then closed them again while his arms clutched Kouji's waist tightly causing Kouji to laugh good-naturally.

'If you want to sleep you can go to your room. No need to wait Kaa-san. She will be late anyway"

'No.' The elder twin protested and fully opened his eyes, 'If I went to bed, you would leave.'

Truly enough, It wasn't weekend and he was supposed to be at home now but fortunately for them the rain didn't stop falling since his arrival. Kouji's step-mom , Satomi, called an hour ago to make sure that he won't go out in such weather not knowing that her step-son waited for a chance to stay at his brother's place at least to apologize for not being able to visit him as how they agreed. Kouji was the one who visited most of the time because the price of train tickets wasn't much of a problem to him unlike his twin but because of his school and other commitments he didn't visit for more than two weeks keeping the daily calls between them.

Kouji gazed at the window while his right hand continued stroking his twin's hair. He muttered in guilt, apologizing...again. 'Kouichi I am sor-'

'Don't be. I know you were busy.' Kouichi said kindly, 'You said you will stay with me tonight ,ne?'

Kouji sighed in defeat and smirked 'Anyway, someone should keep an eye on you otherwise you will catch a cold.'

Kouichi pouted and pulled the blanket till it reached his neck. 'That's why you are here.'

Kouji frowned. 'I wonder how you became sick whenever it is cold.'

Kouji's comment stayed unanswered, revealing another silence between them, making the one who asked nervous about his question and the other slightly embarrassed. Kouichi didn't care about wearing heavy clothes for he knew that his mom couldn't afford buying new warm clothes for him( his old winter's clothes were completely worn out but he didn't complain).

She worked hard to raise him but it was not always easy as it had been years ago. Kouji knew this but never talked about it however he decided to stay with him this time and to keep him warm even if it meant letting him sleep in his lap with a blanket over him. He thought about giving him a nice, warm clothes but that would hurt their bond reminding them with their different social circumstances .

'Kouichi?' he asked after a few silent moments.

'Yeah.' Kouichi answered looking at his eyes warmly.

'I want to ask you something.' The younger twin said while blushing slightly. 'I mean when we are older…what if we…' he stuttered and looked at Kouichi's adorable, reassuring smile.

He took a deep breath and said in a low voice. 'Before the Digital world I had a dream and I have it till now. I just changed something in that wish.'

Kouichi blinked giving him a puzzled look which causes the other to sigh heavily. 'I want to travel around the world oneday but I think it will be much fun to go with...you.' He said in one breath.

'Kouji...'

Kouji chuckled softly at his twin's astonishment and ruffled his hair gently. He felt relieved that he managed to say what he intended to say since their birthday.

'I really want you with me. I will take care of you. I promise.'

'I will go if I have such a chance.' The elder twin beamed gladly and added. "I know you will take care of me Ototu-chan "he added the last word in a teasing voice .

As expected, Kouji groaned at the offended nickname (in his opinion) and hissed dangerously in a tone that would send chills to anyone other than his twin. 'Don't ever call me that !'

'And if I didn't...' Kouichi challenged him playfully .

'I-I...' Kouji blushed and stuttered knowing that he entered a lost case.

'Gomen. I didn't mean annoying you that _much_ Kouji.'

'Shut up!'

Kouichi laughed softly, ignoring the death daggers his twin shot and surprising him with a from-no-where question.

'Kouji, what do you think about our...eeh...bond?'

It was Kouji's time to blink in confusion. 'What do you mean?'

Kouichi didn't answer. He played with his fingers anxiously and refused to look at his brother's eyes. If he had, he would have been shocked to see Kouji's amused look.

Kouji looked at the ceiling and stopped the soothing movement of his hand over the other's hair. 'Unique.'

'It has two totally different sides .Compared to normal brothers it is considerably weak .Ask Takuya about is the one who explained this and somehow for the first time he made sense .' He grinned, 'But don't tell him that.'

Recieivng his brother's silence as a promise, he continued. 'Our bond (according to him) is weaker than most brothers . I mean it took forever to find a present for your birthday and I ended with an apple pie. Takuya or Tomoki don't have such problems in giving what their brothers like as presents despite their problems with each other. They may fight but at least they knew everything about each other.' Kouji said the last sentence rather bitterly, avoiding his brother's teary eyes. It seemed as if Kouichi wanted to cry.

_I barely know him, the ex-warrior of darkness_ thought miserably. _Even his friends know him more than me._

He remembered his classmates' complains about their siblings all the time yet they know everything about them. Every time he and Kouji asked each other about their schools, dreams or even their favorite shows, their conversations would eventually die. The lack of similar background and the pain they felt whenever they are reminded of their different circumstances prevented them from knowing each other in a better way.

Kouichi couldn't bear that silence any more. He sat and left Kouji's lap ignoring his twin's raised eyebrow. Funnily, Kouji pulled him towards his chest gently so Kouichi's head would rest comfortably on his chest. He tried to protest but Kouji's grip was stronger than his attempts .

'And I thought you are a better listener than the goggle-headed.' Kouji said in amusement.

Kouichi blinked but said nothing while Kouji sighed and complained. 'I said two sides Nii-san, didn't I?'

Kouichi nodded sheepishly receiving a warmer embrace from his twin. Kouji put his head on his twin's and whispered affectionately. 'Despite the differences between us and the short time we spend with each other, I know you better than any one. I tried to ask you about your interests, dreams or even your favorite food but that didn't make any sense. I will discover everything about you gradually by myself. I can feel you, understand you, read you and you can do the same. It doesn't matter what is your favorite food or the game you like. I know what I need to know even those who know their siblings don't know when they are in pain or not. What does knowing the gift his brother wants matter then?'

He stroked his twin's hair and smiled sincerely. 'Besides, who would end up giving his twin the same present and saying the same words in his birthday_ Arigato for being born with me_? I can't till now believe what happened. That was the best birthday I have ever had in my life.'

Kouji blushed faintly. 'You are the most special person to me Nii-san.'

Kouichi snuggled further clutching his brother's school jacket and muttered. 'Kouji...'

'That's why it feels awkward to ask each othern as we deep inside knew as much as we need.'

'You think?'

'Sure Nii-san. I mean who would I allow to sleep in my lap like you frequently do?'

'You know I didn't even dream of having such a great brother. You are so gentle towards me. Even Kaa-san doesn't treat me so protectively and kindly like you.' Kouichi said softly.

'You mean so annoyingly ,ne?' Kouji rolled his eyes and grinned.

A small yawn escaped the younger twin as his brother muttered from his comforting place between his arms. 'You wanna sleep?'

'Nah. I have school tomorrow but I wish I could.'

'Then sleep.'

'Huh?'

'If you are that tired then sleep. It is freezing outside. You won't be able to go home.' Kouichi reasoned.

'Whatever you say, Nii-san.' Kouji smiled and pulled the blanket over both of them. 'Maybe I can skip school tomorrow.' He said as he yawned again and hugged Kouichi (if possible) even closer to him.

'You don't have to stay, you know.'

Kouji laughed heartily. 'Oh really and leaving you at such weather.'

Cute smiles danced on their lips as both of them surrendered to a peaceful slumber between each others' arms. It doesn't matter how much they don't know about each other. The only thing that matters what they know about each other and both of them believe that darkness and light know each other even more than how much they know about themselves.

The child of light whispered sleepily an innocent Good night with a feather-like kiss on his brother's forehead receiving an even cuter "Oyasumi" from his dark twin.

Just like how Darkness and Light are. Always together even in their sleep.

_**Owari~!**_


End file.
